


The Mechanic

by LadyLasgalen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Focuses mostly on Tony and Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, also barely mentioned, barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasgalen/pseuds/LadyLasgalen
Summary: Based off the musical and movie Waitress.Tony Stark is a genius at creating, but his marriage to an overbearing lout makes happiness impossible. When he discovers he is pregnant, he makes plans to skip town before his condition is obvious. However, he begins an affair with the new town doctor who might be just what he needs.





	1. The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is just a little pet project. Some adorable fluff. I decided to use Bruce and Peggy over Pepper and Rhodey just because they fit the story better and it was a little different from the norm. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is actually completed I just have to go through and edit each chapter before I post them. So this fic should be finished relatively quickly. So it won’t detract time from the other fan fics I’m working on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Negative**

 

_**FUNNY HOW ONE NIGHT CAN RUIN YOUR WHOLE LIFE** _

_**DON'T GO THERE YET, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TEST SAYS** _

_**I'M ALREADY PANICKED!** _

_**Just calm down, Godammit!** _

_**MAYBE IT'LL ALL BE FINE** _

_**MAYBE THERE'LL BE JUST ONE LINE** _

_**COME ON, NEGATIVE!** _

_**I thought you don't sleep much with you husband much anymore?** _

_**Well, I - he got me drunk. I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband.** _

_**Honey, we've all made that mistake.** _

_**FOCUS ON THE NEGATIVE!** _

_**THIS WILL ALL BE ALRIGHT** _

_**IT WAS ONLY ONE NIGHT** _

_**SOMEONE SEND ME A SIGN** _

_**ONE LINE** _

_**ONE LINE** _

 

“Guys no,” Tony said when he’d walked down to Stark labs only to be cornered by both Bruce and Peggy. They’d been trying to corner him for weeks. He blamed his sleep deprived brain for their success, usually, he was a master of avoidance. 

 

“Yes!” Peggy countered steering him toward the bathroom. Bruce right behind him preventing his escape.

 

“I don’t want to know.” 

 

“You're going to have to know eventually.” Bruce told him “It’s not something you can ignore until it goes away.” 

 

Tony groaned Peggy shoved him into the boy's bathroom “Umm Peggy this is a men’s restroom.” Tony told her she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Don’t divert the conversation.” 

 

“I don’t even have a test--” He was cut off when Peggy held one up in front of him smirking. 

 

“Oh look now you do.” 

 

Tony looked at Bruce for help but the normally mild mannered scientist looked unbudgeable. He cursed softly but grabbed the thing from Peggy and hid away in a stall. 

 

He really had put this off for far too long. If he remembered right then it would have been about 5 weeks ago. He knew Bruce was right this wasn’t just something that he could ignore forever. 

 

Well, unless you were Howard Stark. He’d always done a great job of pretending Tony didn’t exist. But Tony had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t end up like his father and to do that he really needed to know if he was going to be a father. 

 

God even that thought was terrifying. 

 

“You know I thought you didn’t sleep with your husband anymore?” Bruce asked. 

 

“I don’t… I was drunk…” He could hear both their sounds of realization and pouted.

 

“Well, we all do stupid things when we’re drunk.” Peggy sighed. 

 

“Speak for yourselves,” Bruce said. 

 

Tony exited the stall and placed the test next to the sink. He washed his hands and glanced at the test before turning his back on it. His hands were shaking slightly. 

 

Peggy and Bruce both looked at each other and Bruce put his arm around his friend. “Hey, we’re here for you Tony. If it turns out you are pregnant you don’t have to go through it alone.” 

 

“And hey we haven’t even seen the results yet. For all, we know maybe his machinery is a little bit broken… it’s not like he’s ever been able to make something that actually works.” Peggy smiled. 

 

Tony snorted at her words. It was nice to have friends like these. 

 

“Yeah, and it was only one night. That doesn’t automatically mean--”

 

The alarm on Peggy’s phone buzzed and she looked at Tony, who glanced toward the sink. He eased toward it and then backed away shaking his head. 

 

“No, I can’t do it. I can’t look at it. Someone else has to tell me.” Tony paced the floor. Bruce patted Tony on the shoulder as he walked toward the sink. 

 

The bathroom door opened.

 

“Bathroom’s out of order.” Peggy slammed the door in the man’s face. 

 

“What?” Was the half mumbled response. Peggy grumbled and stuck her head out the bathroom door. Tony could hear her very threatening tone and all he saw as she shut the door was the poor employee’s terrified face. 

 

“Ok” Bruce looked at the test. 

 

“What?” Peggy inquired impatiently. 

 

“Umm. it’s positive.” Bruce said

 

Tony cursed his drunk self. 

 

“Shit.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~

 

“It’s not that bad Tony.”

 

“It's awful!” Tony moaned out as he slouched against the wall. His head thunked against it “now I’ll never be able to get away from Justin.” He whispered sounding absolutely broken. 

 

Bruce and Peggy looked at each other and then back at Tony both at a loss for words. Tony wandered over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot. 

 

“Tony!”

 

“Wait you can’t---!”

 

Tony had the liquor in his mouth when he realized what he was doing and quickly spit it back into the shot glass. 

 

“Oh great now I can’t even drown my sorrows!” He groaned. 

 

“There’s one good thing about this pregnancy,” Bruce commented he always thought Tony drank too much. Tony did not feel the same way and he glared hotly at him. 

 

Peggy glanced at her phone screen and sighed “I’ve got to get to work.” She told them. Unlike Bruce and Tony, she didn’t work in the science department of Stark Industries. 

 

“Who’s company does dad have you spying on today?” Tony asked. 

 

“Roxon,” Peggy told him. “I don’t mind this one so much, that man is awful.” 

 

“As opposed to Howard Stark?” Tony raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Your dad’s not _ that _ bad.”

 

“I wouldn’t even be in this situation if it wasn’t for his stupid business plan.”

 

“Ok let me rephrase that. He’s not that bad  _ anymore _ .” Peggy intoned 

 

“You just lost godmother privileges.” 

 

“Tony.” 

 

“Nope, there’s no coming back from that.” 

 

“So then I guess you just want to go to the doctor on your own then,” Peggy said slyly watching Tony out of the corner of her eye. The man seemed to freeze and she began to lay it on thick. “Yeah. You know, I know this really sweet OBGYN doctor. He loves kids and he’s a real gentleman too. I’ve been dating him actually and I figured if I knew and trusted him you’d feel more comfortable, plus he’s based in Brooklyn so it’d be out of the way... “She shrugged continuing on “Buuuut If you don’t want my help...” 

 

“Fine. you win. Was that actually true?” 

 

“His name is Steve.” Peggy smiled a bit of a dreamy sparkle in her eyes. It was odd seeing her without her normally stern attitude. 

 

“You pint sized extortionist. You can be godmother again.” Tony relented. “By the way, why haven’t we heard of this Steve?” 

 

“I didn’t want you to scare him away.” 

 

“How many dates have you been on?” 

 

“This Friday is our fourth.” 

 

“You really like this guy Peg?”

 

“I really do.” 

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

“Tony I swear to god if you embarrass me…” She left her threat hanging and Tony held up placating hands. 

 

“Don’t worry I know better than to make you mad.” 

 

Peggy’s phone rang and she cursed “Shit I gotta go. I’ll talk to him on Friday and set up an appointment for you, ok?”

 

Tony waved her away. “Shoo.”

 

Peggy was halfway down the hall when she got a text from the genius inventor ‘Thanks’ she smiled fondly at the text. That silly man. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~   
~~~

 

Bruce managed to keep Tony’s mind off the baby with science and explosions.

 

So many people in Stark Industries… hell in the whole United States was jealous of Tony. He was a prodigy and a billionaire from the moment he was born. But Bruce knew first hand how difficult Tony’s life really was. 

 

Bruce wouldn’t trade places with Tony for all the money in the world rich and smart as he was. 

 

“Sir?” JARVIS spoke up “Justin Hammer is requesting Access.” 

 

“Great. Let him in.” 

 

“Are you going to tell-”

 

“SHHH” Tony hushed Bruce and barely managed to kick the trashcan with the pregnancy test under his workbench before Justin waltzed through the door all smarmy smiles. 

 

“Tony.” The man pulled Tony toward him and Tony let himself be reluctantly tucked to the man’s side. “Why don’t you look happy to see me. After all, I’ve graced you with my presence.”

 

“I am happy to see you.” Tony plastered on what Bruce liked to call his Media smile. 

 

“You didn’t even give me a hello kiss.” 

 

Tony wanted to gag but he forced himself to peck Hammer on the lips. It was hardly a brush and Justin leaned in, but Tony was already pulling away. 

 

“I have to work.”

 

“Baby you always have to work. You know when I finally take over the company you're going to be able to just be right by my side all day.” Justin's hand smoothed down Tony’s side to his waist suggestively. “Just like it should be.”

 

“I like the work.” Tony reminded him. 

 

“I suppose,” Justin spoke. “Ask me about my day?”

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Well, Hammer Industries has just bought out AIM. You remember those losers from the convention right. It was easy we got their new tech out before they did and they dropped so low they were glad when we offered to buy them out.” 

 

Tony frowned. He knew corporate espionage was semi normal in this line of work but he wasn't a big fan of it. That happened to be Peggy’s main job in Stark industries but at the very least Howard was decent enough to use the SHIELD team for blackmail to ensure corporate security rather than design theft.

 

He was proud that Stark industries never had to stoop to that level.  

 

Granted Tony had no real love for AIM’s CEO but there were good people working at that Company and Hammer was likely going to fire all of them. 

 

It was a pity. 

 

“Are you listening to me, Tony.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You never listen to me. I want you to apologize now.” Justin used his alpha voice something Tony despised above anything else. The command even had Bruce a beta shifting uncomfortably. 

 

“I’m sorry for not listening to your oh so important words.”

 

Justin regarded him but then nodded “Alright then.” He pulled Tony out of the lab not even looking at Bruce. 

 

Tony just let him. It was easier than fighting. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~   
  


Peggy smiled when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. “Hi, Steve.”

 

“You look lovely Peggy.” 

 

“Why thank you.” She blushed pink feeling more girly than she ever allowed herself to be. 

 

“Shall we.” He held out his arm and she took it.

 

“We shall.” 

 

The date was wonderful. She had only known him for a month but she already felt deeply attached. She’d been on more dates than she’d like to admit but there was something about Steve. 

 

He was too good to be true. He’d even driven an hour from Brooklyn just to take her out to dinner.  

 

They walked through the streets. Peggy used the cool evening air as an excuse to get a little closer. Steve was all muscle and warmer than any coat. 

 

“You said you wanted to ask me something?” Steve mused.

 

“I have to ask for a favor actually. I have an Omega friend and he’s recently gotten…. Well, pregnant. Anyway, he wants to keep it quiet and no place in the city is going to work. I thought maybe you could be his doctor?”

 

“Why no one in the city? Doctors know how to be discreet.”

 

“Well see. He’s a bit of a celebrity around here. If anyone even saw him around an OB GYN the rumors would fly and Tony’s… he’s not the most trusting of people. For a good reason too.” 

 

“I see.” Steve nodded “Alright. I can fit him in on Monday.”

 

Peggy leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. Also don’t you dare listen to a word he says about me.” 

 

Steve laughed “I’m almost nervous to meet him if he’s this important to you I want to make a good first impression.” 

 

Peggy laughed. “You’ll do fine.”

 


	2. Club Knocked Up

**Club Knocked Up**

 

_**KNOCK KNOCK.** _

_**KNOCK KNOCK.** _

_**WHO'S THERE?** _

_**WHO'S THERE?** _

_**KNOCKED UP.** _

_**KNOCKED UP. WHOOO?** _

_**YOU THERE?** _

_**JOIN US.** _

_**Mrs. Hunterson, the doctor will see you now.** _

_**WELCOME TO CLUB KNOCKED UP** _

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

_**WHO'S THERE?** _

_**PRECIOUS** _

_**PRECIOUS WHO?** _

_**PRECIOUS LITTLE...** _

_**PARASITE WHO SET IT'S SIGHTS ON YOU** _

_**DREAM COME TRUE.** _

_**WELCOME TO CLUB KNOCKED UP.** _

_**WELCOME TO CLUB KNOCKED UP.** _

__****  
  


  
  


Tony was officially panicking. He could practically hear Bruce in his head telling him to calm down but everywhere he looked there was just more and more baby stuff. And yes he was very well aware that this was an OB GYN clinic. But the knowledge did not stop him from feeling distinctly uncomfortable. 

 

Screaming children and highly pregnant Omega’s surrounded him and he just wanted to flee. Damn it maybe if he hadn’t let Peggy set this up he could have just lied and said he’d gone without actually having to go. 

 

He was sure he could whip something up in the lab to help him through this doctor’s be damned. He was a genius after all. 

 

Tony had practically begged Bruce to be his doctor that morning when Peggy had called and told him that she couldn’t escort him as Fury had called her into work. 

 

But Bruce had told him for the millionth time that he wasn’t that kind of doctor and Peggy had threatened him saying she’d know if he bailed. 

 

“Tony. The doctor will see you now.” 

 

Tony pulled the baseball cap further down his face and shuffled into the room provided for him changing into the gown and feeling so exposed. God, he hated Doctors had he mentioned how much he hated them. 

 

And he hated being pregnant and he hated his husband and he hated---

 

“Hello, Tony I’ll be your doctor for today.” 

 

Tony started looking over at the man and actually having to give Peggy some credit. The guy was a hunk. All muscle, dark hair, and deep stormy blue eyes. “You’re Steve Rogers?” 

 

“Ah… no.” The man, not Rogers, suddenly looked awkward. “Uh, actually Steve had to make an emergency house call so I’m going to be your doctor just for the day.” 

 

“Oh no.” Tony shook his head hopping off the table and grabbing his clothes. “No Peggy promised me a Steve and you are not him.” 

 

“Oh, You’re Peggy’s friend. Yeah Steve told me about you, we’re roommates and we’ve known each other forever” 

 

“Sounds sweet.” Tony deadpanned “But I think I’ll just reschedule.” 

 

“You can trust me.” 

 

“I don’t know you.” 

 

“Look you're here for a reason and you should get the care you need If you're that worried I can get another Doctor in here.” And he looked genuinely hurt. He twisted to the side almost automatically as if it was instinct and now that Tony’s eyes were drawn to that movement he noticed something. 

 

“You have a prosthetic.” He commented and from the look of things, it wasn’t a very good one. It must have been the wrong thing to say, however, becuase Mr. Buff and Beautiful flinched. “Ah no, I don’t mean it in a bad way. I just didn’t realize at first and… really it doesn’t bother me. I actually design the ones that my company makes.”

 

“You design prosthetics?” 

 

“Among other things.” Tony shrugged. 

 

‘You must be really rich. So why come here, why not just call a few doctors to your house.”

 

“I don’t want to have this baby.” 

 

And now the doctor looked even more awkward. “Oh. well you know we don’t perform-”

 

“No!” Tony interrupted “No. I’m having the baby, I’m just not exactly happy about it and I’d rather keep the information to myself. Which means coming out to Brooklyn and not drawing attention to myself.” 

 

“I see. Ok. well like I said I can get you another doctor…”

 

“you're fine.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said you're fine. You already know now so might as well just get it over with.” Tony sighed 

 

“Ok well, um… I’m going to take some blood just to be sure that you are pregnant and to check hormones and all that good stuff.” 

 

“Go for it.” He held out his arm and the doctor nodded and began his work. 

 

“I’m Bucky by the way.” 

 

“What a tragic name.” 

 

“It's a nickname actually.”

 

“That’s even sadder.” 

 

“My friends call me that and it’s not bad. My full name is James Buchanon Barnes if you must know.”

 

“I have a friend named James. He’s Air Force.” 

 

“I’m Army.” 

 

“Explains all the muscles. Army Doctor?”

 

“No, just a soldier.” 

 

“Why become a doctor afterward?”

 

“My friend Steve helped me get this job. I started out as a nurse actually. It was difficult finding another Job after the war.” Bucky rotated his shoulder on the left side where his prosthetic was located and Tony understood what he meant by difficult. 

 

“I’m Tony Stark.” The shot of honesty with his name was kind of shocking to Tony. He didn’t know why he’d even said it but he did. Tony waited for the big blow up but Bucky just nodded. 

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark… or aren’t you married?”

 

“Yes, I kept my last name though.” Tony had fought against Justin for that and the only reason he was still a Stark was because Howard had agreed with Tony, if only because he wanted the name Stark to continue on. 

 

“Will your husband be joining you on any of these visits.?

 

“Is that need to know?” 

 

“No. Sorry I was just curious, forget I asked.”

 

“He won’t be. I… um. I haven’t told him yet. It’s not that kind of marriage.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“you're judging me.”

 

“I’m really not.”

 

“I don’t want your pity.” 

 

“I don’t pity you either.” Barnes told him honestly “That’s to say I’m not the pitying type, we all have our own shit.” Tony couldn’t help a small smile. 

 

The appointment went by quickly enough and Tony was glad when he was able to change back into his clothes.  Tony set up a second appointment.

 

“Steve will definitely be around for the next appointment I promise.”

 

“Right. Actually I kind of like you so maybe it could be you?”

 

“Careful Stark I might feel flattered.” 

 

Tony snorted he didn’t remember when they’d started trading flirtations but it was nice and Bucky was certainly nice to look at. 

 

“I’ll see you in three weeks Bucky.”

 

“Oh if you have any questions or concerns you can just give me a call me.” James scribbled his number on the little card he handed Tony. 

 

Tony in turn handed bucky a zip lock bag. Bucky looked at it confused. “I stress bake. It’s a thing… I just figured since I was kind of rude to you earlier this could be a sort of apology.” 

 

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled and it was the first time he’d done that in Tony’s presence and Tony really liked it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Sir Mr. Stark would like to see you in his office,” JARVIS announced to Tony as he and Bruce worked once Tony had gotten back from Brooklyn. 

 

“Great.” Tony groaned “And my day just got worse. The way he summons me feels like I’m being called to the principal's office.” he muttered as he wiped his hands off on a towel. 

 

And of course, when Tony got to his dad’s office Howard wasn’t even ready to see him yet so he’d had to sit outside with the secretary. It was like he was back in high school again. His father was the only one who could make Tony feel like a kid again without even being in his immediate presence. It was irksome. 

 

“Tony.”

 

“Dad,” Tony said back voice tight already waiting for a fight. “Have I done something wrong?”

 

“I just wanted to talk.”

 

“That’s a new one.” 

 

“Must you act like that?”

 

“I’m sorry you just don’t usually care.”

 

“That’s not true.” 

 

“Right when was the last time you wanted to just ‘Talk’ without reprimanding me? So come on just tell me what I did wrong and then I can leave.” 

 

“Tony--”

 

“Hold that thought I think I might be sick.” Tony pushed away from the chair he’d been leaning against and almost ran for the nearest bathroom grateful for once that his father practically lived in his office and had one right nearby.

 

“You’re pregnant.” 

 

“Dad some privacy might be nice.” 

 

“Didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Was it a question you seem pretty sure about it.”

 

“I remember Maria’s face when she was pregnant with you.” Tony sobered his attitude dying when Howard brought up his mother. She’d died in a car accident 2 years ago. Howard hardly ever talked about her. Not that Tony did either it hurt too much. 

 

Tony sighed. He knew his mom hated when they fought but it was always difficult with Howard. He bit back his initial response and instead just went with “Ah.”

 

“She used to crave the spiciest foods. I used to burn my mouth on some things but she would just eat them like she was eating ice cream.” 

 

Tony didn’t know what to say. He just busied himself washing his hands and gargling some water to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. 

 

Howard had his hands in his pockets looking awkward and he cleared his throat getting that Tony wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

 

“Have you told your husband or been to a doctor yet because I can make some calls.”

 

“No don’t bother,” Tony said quickly. “And no, I haven’t told him. I would rather keep this out of the medias eyes. I have a doctor.”

 

“A good one.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Are you sure Tony. I can--”

 

“I don’t need your help” Tony snapped 

 

“I’m just concerned.”

 

“Well don’t be.” Tony pushed past Howard “I’m going to get back to work now.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~   
  


“It’s so infuriating.” 

 

“It sounds like he wants to help Tony.”

 

“Noob. Howard doesn’t help. He just wants to be in my business. It's like he has to physically control every aspect of my life.”

 

Bruce didn’t even attempt to argue with Tony knowing anything he would say Tony would just brush off. The Stark men were impossible. Bruce had seen them interact on occasion and it was absolutely frustrating watching the two of them. 

 

Bruce wondered if they ever had a conversation where one of them didn’t try to start an argument. 

 

Bruce and Peggy could both see what Tony refused to acknowledge. Peggy thought it was stupid, Bruce could somewhat understand Tony’s reluctance. 

 

Howard had been a really shitty father, it didn’t matter that he was trying now, he’d already burned that bridge too many times. 

Thank god for Peggy Carter. She walked in just at the right time effectively cutting off Tony’s rant about his father, those had been known to go on for hours, Bruce might have kissed Peggy had he been anyone else but himself. 

 

“Tony! We’re going out tonight. You to Bruce!”

 

“I can’t drink.” Tony reminded her.

 

“I didn’t say we were going to bar. Maybe a nice restaurant.”

 

“How about someplace with really hot hot wings. Like the spiciest.” Tony said. If he could thank his dad for one thing, it was figuring out his cravings. Tony had been dying trying to figure out what his body wanted him to eat but nothing seemed to satisfy him until his dad mentioned spicy food. Mmmm. Tony thought it sounded heavenly. 

 

“The pregnant craving had spoken. I know a good pizza place with the best wings ever. Steve took me there.” 

 

“Is it in Brooklyn?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Maybe…” 

 

“I’m all for it,” Tony said. “The farther away the better. He could actively avoid Justin if he went and even his husband wasn’t stupid enough to tell Peggy Carter that Tony wasn’t allowed to go. 

 

“Great.” 

 

“I’ll pass.”

 

“Aww, Bruce come on! Please!” 

 

Tony leveled him with a doe eyed look. And Bruce crumbled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~

 

“Bucky put some clothes on.”

 

“Why?” Bucky whined from the comfort of the couch. He was in sweats only watching some random reality show. 

 

“Peggy just texted me she’s coming to Brooklyn.” 

 

“Does that mean I need to hide in my room or make myself scarce?”

 

“No, she wants to go out.” 

 

“And I need to be dressed for that why?”

 

“Your coming.”

 

“No thanks, I would rather not be your third wheel.”

 

“You won’t be she said she’s bringing friends. Someone named Bruce, oh and Tony.” Bucky perked up 

 

“Did you say Tony?” 

 

Steve smiled slyly knowing he’d won “Yes.” And just like that Bucky was up pulling on clothes. “It's cute how excited you are.” 

 

“He’s married.” Bucky reminded Steve “I just like his baking. Think I could convince him to make me something else.” The cookies had been god’s gift to earth. Bucky hadn’t even let Steve have one they were that good. 

 

“I’m calling Natasha too.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“For Bruce. I don’t know him but Peggy’s said good things about him and Nat’s been out of her shitty relationship with Rumlow finally she could use a nice guy.”

 

“You're a menace. Trying to set all your friends up.”

 

“I remember when you used to do the same with me.” 

 

“Touche.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please review *Puppy dog eyes*


	3. When He Sees Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reviews so far!!!!!!!! I'm so happy *squee*

**When He Sees Me**

__**What if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?** ****  
**What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?** ****  
**What happens then?** ****  
**If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?** ****  
**What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?** ****  
**I couldn't live with that** ****  
**So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind** ****  
**This way I get the best view** ****  
**So, when he sees me, I want him to** ****  
**Oh, God** ****  
**What if when he sees me** ****  
**I like him and he knows it?** ****  
**What if he opens up a door** ****  
**And I can't close it?** ****  
**What happens then?** ****  
**If when he holds me** ****  
**My heart is set in motion** ****  
**I'm not prepared for that** ****  
**I'm scared of breaking open** ****  
**But still, I can't help from hoping** ****  
**To find someone to talk to** ****  
**Who likes the way I am** ****  
**Someone who when he sees me** **  
** **Wants to again**

  
  


Peggy led the three of them through the front doors of the pizza place scanning the crowds. Finally, she waved. Bruce and Tony shared a confused look. But then it dawned on Tony. 

 

“Are you going to ditch us for your boyfriend?” 

 

“No. Of course not who do you think I am.” Peggy seemed genuinely offended. 

 

“Then who are we meeting?”

 

“My boyfriend.” She smirked, Tony was not amused “And a couple of his friends. It’s a group thing.”

 

“I changed my mind let's go home.” Tony was ready to turn around and walk out. He did not really feel up to putting up with people he didn’t know. 

 

“Tony!”

 

“What I don’t want to mingle. I want to stuff my face with hot wings.”

 

“You can still do that. Besides you, both need more friends than just me.” Peggy shoved them forward toward the table. 

 

“I have friends” Tony argued. Peggy raised an eyebrow at him challenging his remark.

 

“Rhodey and Pepper.”

 

“I’m sorry friends you see more that twice a year.”

 

“They’re busy.” 

 

“Just come on. I promise whenever you’re ready to leave we’ll go.” 

 

“Fine.” Tony was ready for the torture but was more than pleasantly surprised to see Bucky. Damn and he looked good. Mouthwatering. Or maybe that was the smell of Hot wings. Or both. It was probably both. 

 

Beside Bucky was a blonde Adonis. More Muscled than Bucky if that was possible. He looked like someone Peggy would love; all American apple pie with dimples and everything. The third member of their party was a woman. Red haired and Gorgeous. Tony wondered if all Bucky’s companions were supermodel worthy. 

 

Steve stood up when Peggy waved. Natasha turned eyes already analyzing the strangers. 

 

“Take it easy Nat, you're not going to have to fight them.” Steve urged

 

The redhead shrugged “Habit.” 

 

Bucky had eyes only for Tony. The man was positively glowing. The first time he’d met Tony at the OB GYN he’d been appreciative of the man’s looks but seeing him in tight fitting jeans and a classic rock t shirt was something else. 

 

Peggy hugged Steve tightly. “Steve this is Tony and Bruce.” She introduced. 

 

“Hi.” Steve smiled at them “These are my friends. Bucky and Natasha.” Steve reciprocated the gesture. 

 

Bruce waved shyly “Nice to meet you all.” 

 

Tony skipped all formalities and just sat down already calling the waitress over so that he could get his wings. “Yeah what he said.” Tony waved offhandedly. 

 

“Forgive him. I’d say it’s because he’s pregnant but that’s just Tony.” Peggy said. Tony shot a glare at Peggy. “What? Steve knows already and Bucky was your doctor. Natasha was bound to find out soon enough. I didn’t think it was a secret.” 

 

“Come here Bruce you sit by me.” Tony patted the seat beside him. Bucky tried not to smile at the exchange. He was just glad Tony had chosen the seat next to him. 

 

“Speaking of, how’s everything,” Steve asked Tony. 

 

“Oh come off it Steve, you're not at work no doctor talk.” 

 

“Thank you, Bucky.” Tony graced him with a smile. 

 

“Sorry sorry.” Steve sighed sitting down Peggy beside him. 

 

Tony shoved his face. He felt a bit embarrassed at first with Bucky watching him. Somehow those stormy eyes on him made him feel self conscious. He wanted Bucky to find him attractive which was stupid because Tony was married and pregnant. But he couldn’t help it. 

 

Steve was hard not to like and it irritated Tony, there just shouldn’t be people on earth that were so sickeningly sweet. 

 

“It’s inhuman.” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Steve was confused “I could be mean to you if it would make you feel better.”

 

“See like that!” Tony gestured wildly “That’s just weird.”

 

“Don’t let him fool you. Steve is a little shit.” Bucky scoffed. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said innocently. 

 

“Are you seriously trolling me right now? You are!” Tony laughed “Alright. Peggy, I guess I approve.” 

 

Peggy just rolled her eyes. 

 

“I really am sorry I couldn’t make it to your appointment thought.” Steve conceded

 

“I’m not” Tony replied bluntly “Your friend here took good care of me.” Tony let himself bump shoulders with Bucky throwing the man a teasing wink. He really shouldn’t be flirting. Bucky made it so hard though. 

  
  


“How can you eat those.” Bucky stared in awe. “I’m not even eating them but it’s like I can taste the spicy in the air.” Tony shrugged

 

“Apparently it runs in the family.” Peggy looked at him confused Bruce motioned for her not to ask and thankfully she took the hint and continued her debate with Natasha and Steve. Bruce even spoke up once or twice. 

 

Tony had no idea what they were even talking about, but he was starting to feel warm whether it was from the food or all the people. He just felt unusually crowded. “I’m going to step outside just for a second.” 

 

Bruce looked concerned but Tony waved him off with an easy smile. Bucky assured them that Tony would be fine because he would accompany the omega. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah, I just felt a bit crowded that’s all.” 

 

“That’s normal.” 

 

“Not for me. I’m normally surrounded by people. I have been my whole life.” 

 

“Things change.”  

 

“I wish they didn’t. I hate this.” Tony grimaced suddenly feeling so self-conscious. “I’m fat and sick and emotional. It sucks.” 

 

“Your not fat. Your barely showing and you're cute.”

 

“What a thing to say.”

 

“It’s a compliment.” 

 

“I know it’s just weird. Not a lot of people tend to compliment me.” 

 

“Well someone must have.” He gestured at Tony’s ring. 

 

“Oh he doesn’t count, he’s just my husband.” 

 

“You said something like that last time. Why are you married to this guy?”

 

“Marriage of convenience. My father wanted to expand Stark industries and Hammer tech was our biggest rival. So naturally, I had to get married.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything natural about it.” 

 

“I’ve thought about leaving before, but I like working at the company. Building things is my passion and now I’m… well, you know. So I guess I’m just stuck.” 

 

“You're a genius you could build your own company. I bet it would put your father’s to shame.” Bucky reasoned.

 

“It’s not that easy.”  Tony didn’t even know why he was saying all this. Bucky was just easy to talk to. 

 

“I guess not. Still, it’s a shame. Maybe I’m old fashioned but I feel like people should marry for love.” 

 

“Old fashioned? More like unrealistic.” Tony snorted “So then lover boy why haven’t you found someone yet.” 

 

“Not many folks hang around after they’ve seen my arm.” 

 

“That’s stupid. It’s a very fine arm.” Tony said brushing his hand down Bucky’s flesh and blood arm fingers tracing the muscles. Bucky tried not to shiver at Tony's touch. “As for the other one. Well it just needs a tune up. I’m not a fan of any tech that’s not my own so I could just be biased.” 

 

“You want to build me an arm?”

 

“I told you I design the ones Stark Industries sell. I could do it.” 

 

“I don’t want you to build me an arm. I don’t need it.” 

 

“But I want to.” Tony whined, “I like making things better.” 

 

“I’m not some improvement project.” Bucky withdrew from Tony.

 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult. I just meant that I like building things and if I could make your life a little bit easier.”

 

“I don’t want it. I’m fine.” 

 

“Right. Ok. I’m sorry for pushing.” Tony eased himself away from Bucky who felt like an asshole. His arm had always been a sore spot for him. He wanted to apologize but Tony was already gone slipping back inside the restaurant. 

 

Tony was glad when Peggy agreed to take him and Bruce home despite the early hour. He didn’t look at Bucky more than to give him a quick nod goodbye. 

 

“What happened?” Peggy asked on the car ride home. She was driving which was concerning in its own right. Tony loved to drive. 

 

“What do you mean, everything's fine.” 

 

“Between you and Bucky Barnes. You went outside all close and flirty and came back looking like he’d killed your cat.”

 

“We were not and I did not. I’m married remember.” Tony flashed his ring at her. 

 

“To a man you hate.”

 

“Still a married man. Oh and Pregnant”

 

“Did he say something about that because if he did I could kill him for you.” 

 

“No, it’s not… it’s stupid. I’m stupid and I say stupid things.” 

 

“Tony you're not Stupid. Bruce says something.” 

 

Tony and Peggy looked back. Bruce was stretched along the back seat fast asleep. Both Tony and Peggy laughed at him. 

 

“He got Natasha’s number I think they really hit it off.” 

 

“That's good. I think she’d be good for Bruce.” 

 

“She’s a little wild.” 

 

“Perfect for our mild mannered softy then.” Tony smiled. 

 

“You want to stay at my place.”

 

“I better not chance it. You know how Hammer is.” 

 

“Asshole.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tony finally your home.” Justin had him crowded against the door as soon as he got home. 

 

“I’m tired.” 

 

“Not too tired for me though right?” 

 

Tony pushed past him. “Not in the mood tonight.” 

 

“It’s been like 3 months, Please just a little something.” 

 

Justin had his hands all over Tony who just sighed and let him have his way, but he didn’t even attempt to try, he just lied there. It didn’t seem to matter to his husband though.

He wondered what it would be like to not be with him. He thought about being with someone he loved and found himself daydreaming about Stormy blue eyes and dark hair. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~

 

“Aww, Brucey Bear you're blushing.” 

 

“Shut up Tony.” 

 

Tony wiped an imaginary tear away “They grow up so fast.” 

 

Bruce shoves him and Tony laughed.

 

“JARVIS open a new project file and include all the previous prosthetic designs.” 

 

“New project.” 

 

“I just think it’s time for a new improvement in the prosthetics department.”

 

“No other reasons.” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Bruce shook his head at his friend but let him continue on. 

 

Tony was so absorbed in his work when Bruce came to drag him to lunch he fought against the man. 

 

“Tony you need to eat. You're eating for two.” 

 

“Ugh, I hate this stupid parasite.” Tony grumbled “I’m sick and weak and tired and it just takes and takes and takes. And I hate that I hate it because I feel like my father.”

 

“You father loved your mother, they wanted children. Your situation is different.” Bruce rubbed Tony’s back. Tony sighed heavily and excused himself to the bathroom. 

 

Despite his apparent hatred for his affliction, when he saw the blood Tony freaked out. He didn’t even think about the consequences as he dialed the phone. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Bucky. It’s Tony.”

 

“What’s wrong are you alright?” 

 

“I’m not sure. I was bleeding a little bit and I… is that normal?”

 

“A lot or a little?”

 

“Just a little.” 

 

“Hmm. I think you should come in. Today if you can.”

 

Tony looked at the clock and frowned “When does the clinic close?”

 

“At 5.”

 

“I have a meeting. I can’t.”

 

“You can just come to my house. I can check you out.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“It's ok Tony strictly professional.” 

 

“Alright.” Tony didn’t put up much of a fight. Maybe he wanted to see Bucky again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Please with Cherries on Top Review!!!!!


	4. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had the flu and now bronchitis and I'm trying really hard to avoid getting Pneumonia. and then with work and college, I feel like I have absolutely no time. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

 

**Bad Idea**

__**It's a bad idea, me and you** **  
** **It's a bad idea, me and you** **  
** **I've never known anything so true** **  
** **It's a terrible idea, me and you** **  
** **You have a wife** **  
** **You have a husband** **  
** **You're my doctor** **  
** **You've got a baby coming** **  
** **It's a bad idea, me and you** **  
** **Let's just keep kissing til we come to** **  
** **Heart, stop racing** **  
** **Let's face it, making mistakes like this** **  
** **Will make worse what was already pretty bad** **  
** **Mind, stop running** **  
** **It's time we just let this thing go** **  
** **It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?**

  
  
  


Bucky kicked Steve out of the house for the night sending him to Clint’s house. Steve had been confused but he’d left anyway. 

 

It was probably stupid and telling Tony to come all the way to Brooklyn was crazy but he just wanted to see him again. He wanted to apologize to Tony for being so harsh. He’d thought about going to Tony but there was the husband to think about.  

 

It was kind of pathetic how much he was pining over a married man. Even if said married man was unhappily married and incredibly sexy to boot.

 

The doorbell rang and he opened the door “Hey Tony.”

 

“Bucky. Thanks for this.” 

 

“It's really no problem.”

 

“Do you need to examine me.” 

 

“Oh uh no… come in sit down. Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“No. I’m ok.” Tony sat on the couch perching awkwardly on the edge and looking distinctly uncomfortable. Normally he was so good at putting on fake smiles but Bucky made that harder, it wasn’t something he was used to and it threw him off.  “So what’s wrong with me… is it something serious.”

 

“No!” Bucky said suddenly “Ah. no. Actually spotting is a perfectly normal symptom at this stage in your pregnancy. Although if it gets heavier you should tell me.”

 

“Wait, what?!” And Now Tony was standing. Bucky stood too a little uncertain of his plan now that Tony was here and looking more than a little ruffled. “You made me come all the way out here just tell me that it's normal!” He glared at Bucky and Bucky was floundering for words. 

 

“Uh, I…”

 

“I drove an hour out to Brooklyn. You made me come to your house and I was panicking thinking something was wrong with me and that this was urgent and now you're saying oops sorry Tony you're just an idiot.” 

 

“Ok, I didn’t say that. I don’t think you're an idiot.” 

 

“Then what was this, some sort of joke?”

 

“No, not a joke. I swear this wasn’t anything like that. I--”

 

“Goodbye James Buchanan Barnes.” Tony was halfway to the door when Bucky found his voice

 

“I wanted to apologize!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for the other night. You were trying to help me and I just jumped down your throat and I’m sorry.”

 

“You could have just said that over the phone.” Tony’s voice was softer than before. 

 

“I uh wanted to say it in person.” Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought it might be nice to see you again.”

 

Tony just stared at him. Which did not help with the tension in the room and Bucky felt like he might start to sweat from the uncomfortableness of it all. 

 

“You are so… ugh!” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Tony looked like he was fighting with himself but then he was crossing the room and kissing him and Bucky was shocked. 

 

It took him a minute to get that this was happening. Tony Stark was kissing him. Then he realized he should probably get with the program and kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller frame pulling him close. 

 

Tony moaned into the kiss once Bucky began to kiss him back. Tony was not a shy kisser he wasn’t really shy about anything and he teased Bucky’s lips biting and slowly drawing his tongue across the man's bottom lip. 

 

“Tony” Bucky moaned and Tony deepened the kiss. 

 

It was like nothing Tony had ever felt before. Kissing Bucky was an experience. The man was passionate and filthy and it was wonderful. He’d forgotten that kisses could be this nice. 

 

Tony jerked away gasping. Shit, he couldn’t do this to Bucky. He was married. Fuck. Tony turned toward the door but Bucky was having none of that. He pulled Tony back to him. 

 

“Wait.”

 

“We can't-do this. I’m married and pregnant you're my doctor and hot and you kiss...” Tony panted still slightly breathless. 

 

“I want to see you again,” Bucky told him not listening to Tony at all. But it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t concentrate. Tony’s lips were swollen and his hair was mussed his clothes wrinkled and he looked thoroughly kissed. 

 

“I’ll call you.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm.” And this time Bucky was kissing Tony, licking into the inventor’s mouth and tasting him. Tony pulled away briefly but not moving from Bucky’s embrace “Let me…” He kissed Bucky lightly “make you” Another kiss “A better arm” Kiss. “Please. I want to. Please let me.”

 

“God yes.” Bucky replied, “Whatever you want.” He mouthed along Tony’s jaw and was dying to bite into the skin to leave little marks all over the man. But he forced himself to stop.

 

“I have to go.” 

 

“Right.” Bucky nodded but neither of them attempted to let the other go both just lazily kissing one another. “Call me if you have any questions or concerns.” 

 

“Promise.” Tony finally pulled himself out of Bucky’s embrace and he instantly missed the warmth. Bucky let him go closing the door after he watched Tony disappear down the hall. 

 

“Shit.” Bucky cursed to himself. 

 

Tony was similarly cursing in his car especially when he caught sight of his reflection. He let his head hit the steering wheel and tried desperately to get his body under control. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~

 

Tony didn’t go home that night. He texted Justin and told him he had important work to do at SI of extreme importance and that he’d make it up to him. 

 

Bruce wandered in a little earlier than usual cup of tea in hand. He set an extra down for Tony. 

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“All night and before you start reprimanding me I did sleep on the couch.” Tony took a drink of the tea and grimaced “I can’t wait to have coffee again.”

 

“Tony.” Peggy was just behind Bruce in showing up and she had a small book in her hand a little Christmas bow on top of it. 

 

“I got you a present”

 

“A book?”

 

“It's a baby book.”

 

Tony frowned “Look Steve recommended it to me. I know you're not really excited about having a baby but you're still going to have him... or her and you should at least be prepared. There's even a spot where you can write a letter to him... or her.”

 

Tony looked at the book and frowned. “Gee thanks you shouldn’t have.” 

 

“It's going to be born eventually and this might help.”  Bruce reiterated

 

“I’ve actually been thinking about that. Maybe I should put it up for adoption.” 

 

“What?” Both Bruce and Peggy looked at him disbelievingly

 

“I’d find it a good home.”

 

“What about Justin?”

 

“He doesn’t even know I’m having a baby.” Tony scoffed 

 

“You don’t feel any affection for your baby at all?”

 

“I don’t drink or smoke or have coffee that’s about all the affection I have left. Justin Hammer probably smothered the rest of it out of me.” 

 

“That’s not true. Tony, you love harder and faster than any man I’ve ever met.” Peggy told him seriously hands on her hips. 

 

“Not everyone wants to be a mother! Why does that make me such a bad person.”

 

“You're lying to yourself Tony Stark. You're just scared.” 

 

“What I want is to get away from my husband and this baby is never going to let me do that.” 

 

“This baby isn’t stopping you. Your stopping you!” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Tony scowled and threw the book onto the pile of scrap metal. He left the labs wandering the halls of SI.

 

His hands settled over his stomach there was a bump there and he could feel it and it was hard to believe that there was a baby inside there. 

 

“What the hell am I going to do with you baby.” He whispered to himself. He couldn’t be too mad at Peggy. She was right. He was scared. All his life he’d been dreaming about running away. Away from his father and away from all the expectations of being a Stark, and away from a husband that he hated.  

 

How on earth could he raise a baby when he was so messed up.

 

“Tony!” 

 

‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear.’ Tony thought bitterly he turned around to face Justin but the man was already shoving him toward a deserted hallway. Tony flinched when his back met the wall. 

 

“Where were you last night?”

 

“I was here,” Tony spoke softly. Justin smacked him. “Justin!” He gaped at the man. Justin was a lot of things but the coward had never had the gall to hit him.

 

“No, You’re lying to me.” Justin glared at him his hand finding Tony’s throat “Why are you lying to me? Tell me the truth” He growled. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” Tony half yelled half whispered. 

 

Justin pulled away his mouth dropping open in shock.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~

 

“When were you going to tell me about this.” 

 

“I-- I just was a little nervous.” 

 

“Hmph.” but Justin seemed to buy the excuse. “Here’s the thing what if you have this baby and you stop loving me.” Tony looked at him gobsmacked. Oh god, he was really carrying this man’s child. 

 

Please, Baby, don’t be anything like this man. He sent a silent prayer to the little thing in his belly. 

 

“I’ve seen it happen before. The omega has a baby and then forgets about the husband.”

 

“Are you jealous of the baby?” 

 

“Hey no. I don’t get jealous, that’s below me.” Justin spoke, “I want you to get rid of it.”

 

“What?!” Tony stood up from the table. 

 

“Sit down.” He growled

 

Fuck his alpha voice. Tony sat down and tried not to glare. “I’m not getting rid of this baby.” He grits out wrapping a protective arm around his stomach. 

 

“Fine then, promise me you won’t love this baby more than me. Even after this thing comes, I come first.” 

 

Tony could not believe his ears. “Alright.” 

 

“Say the words”

 

“I promise to love you first and foremost.” 

 

Justin nodded mollified. 

 

Tony sighed “Now I really need to go to work. I’m working on something really important.” Justin contemplated it but consented.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~

 

It was another 3 weeks and Tony had an appointment at the clinic coming up. Tony was looking forward to it. To seeing Bucky. He’d thought about calling the man but after everything with Justin, he just couldn’t bring himself to draw Bucky into his mess of a life. 

 

Despite that, he still wanted to finish the arm prototype. Tony had asked Peggy to get Steve to get Bucky’s measurements. 

 

It looked beautiful to Tony all sleek metal and whirring mechanics. It was his best work yet. 

 

“Hiya Tony.” 

 

“Steve” Tony smiled when the nurse left him with Steve. Tony was sure his appointment was with Bucky but maybe the man was sick or perhaps Tony had finally scared him off. It was definitely better that way, or at least that’s what he told himself even with the ache in his chest. 

 

“Go ahead and take a seat.” Steve was all dimples. “How’s Peggy?”

 

“Don’t you know?” Tony asked him “I think you're around her more than me.” The blonde blushed. He looked over at Tony and his smile faltered “Are you nervous?” 

 

“No not nervous at all.” 

 

“Oh ok. Um, Bucky… or sorry. Doctor Barnes should be here soon. I’m just assisting with the ultrasound.” Tony felt himself freeze up a bit. 

 

“Now I’m nervous” He mumbled 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” 

 

The door opened and Bucky walked in shutting the door carefully behind him. “How are you, Tony.” His words were tight.

 

“Fine.”

 

“No questions or concerns these past 3 weeks.”

 

“None at all,” Tony said back. Steve looked confused eyes darting between them. 

 

“Right.” Bucky sat down in the chair beside him. “Go ahead and lie back.”

 

Tony lifted up his shirt letting Bucky spread the cold gel across his stomach. 

 

“There it is.” He said once the ultrasound came into focus. Tony stared at the little computer screen. 

 

“We are definitely having a baby.” Bucky smiled when the little heartbeat could be seen. Tony felt his breath catch when Bucky said ‘we’.

 

“You ok?”

 

“The gels just a little cold is all.” Tony lied. “Doesn’t even look like a baby,” he commented. 

 

“Everything looks normal. You can sit up.” Bucky told him. He let Steve turn off the machine. “Thank you, Steve, that’s all we need you for.” 

 

Steve was still shooting them curious looks but he left anyway. Tony felt the atmosphere in the room change and he glanced at the doctor. “I guess that's it then.” 

 

“Yeah. so we’re just forgetting about that night?”

 

“It's for the best.” Tony nodded half sitting on his hands to keep himself from reaching out for Bucky. 

 

“I see. I won’t apologize for it though. I can’t, but I will do my best to remain professional.” Bucky looked up into his face his eyes dark and dilated when they settled on Tony’s face. 

 

Tony nodded his mouth suddenly dry. He eased himself down off the table and Bucky helped steady him. His hands burned on Tony’s skin and Tony let out a small sound before he was rushing into Bucky’s arms. 

 

Bucky didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. And they were making out again just like they were before. Bucky wasted no time thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth kissing him desperately. 

 

Steve knocked on the door and Bucky actually growled and if that wasn’t the hottest thing that Tony had ever heard. 

 

“Um…” Steve sounded embarrassed and unsure “I've got another patient. Are you almost done with Tony’s appointment.” 

 

Bucky pulled away and Tony hurriedly straightened his clothes running a hand through his messy hair. Bucky opened the door for Steve “I just finished actually.” He turned back to Tony “Go ahead and get dressed and meet me in my office.” Tony nodded not trusting his voice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Please don’t do that to me again.” Bucky groaned out. They were sitting across from each other Bucky behind his desk. 

 

“Yes, I won’t.” He said then stopped not knowing exactly what Bucky didn’t want him to do. “What? Stop kissing you?”

 

“No. God no, not that. Don’t avoid me.” 

 

“But--”

 

“Tony I don’t want to keep talking about how bad this is or all the reasons we shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t want to apologize for kissing you or wanting to kiss you” Bucky said finally “I’d be lying if I did. I just want us to be together.”

 

“Me too” Tony whispered. And Bucky looked slightly shocked like he’d been expecting Tony to argue but all Tony wanted to do was kiss him again. 

 

“I have another appointment but I’m free on Friday we should do lunch.” 

 

“Yeah, I could manage that.” 

 

“Ok.” Bucky stood up to leave the room “I wish it were Friday.” Tony watched him go feeling a similar sort of sentiment he wished it was Friday too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Please Review. You have no idea how great it feels to even get one or two words to know that you are liking this story.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please Review!!!!!!!


End file.
